1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to abduction pillows used to immobilize legs of human patients after surgery to replace the hip joint, thereby to accelerate recovery and healing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Abduction pillows are used to immobilize the legs of human patients after surgery to replace a hip joint, to facilitate and accelerate the healing process. Heretofore abduction pillows have been used with straps passing around the pillow and the legs of the patient, to secure the legs of the patient to the pillow thereby rendering the patient's legs substantially immovable independently of the pillow. A disadvantage with this structure is that the straps, being separate from the pillow, are easily lost and are easily soiled. This is unacceptable in a hospital environment. Additionally, separate straps sometimes allow some relative movement between the pillow and the patient's legs; this is undesirable since the patient's legs must be maintained stationary for healing to proceed.
A conventional abduction pillow is shown in the Bio Clinic Company sales bulletin entitled "Nursing and Rehabilitation Aids."